X-SWAT
by johnpatgillespie
Summary: . Logan wakes up in the X-Mansion after his journey through time, and finds that a lot has changed, including the fact that he's now in charge of his own Black-Ops team. Alternate ending to DOFP. Mild spoilers. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Welcome Back

Logan opened his eyes to a bright light, as he stepped off the bed and found himself in a room. His room. At the X-Mansion. But it was different. There was an extra bed next to his, and a the other half of the room was covered in film posters and Playboy Magazines. _Do I have a room mate?_ Logan thought to himself. As he left the room, he found the school just like how it was before the sentinels arrived. He saw Rogue in the hallway with Bobby, Storm was teaching a class on meteorology.

"Morning Logan" Hank said as he walked past him. "Late start"

Logan ran down the stairs and saw someone surprising in the doorway. "Jean?"

"Hello, Logan" Jean said as her fiancé entered. "Logan"

"Scott?" Logan couldn't believe it. Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Hank McCoy had survived. He must have changed something in history when he went back to '73. "Good to see you two" he said before entering the door, bumping into something, or rather, someone. "Oh, sorry about that Logan"

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked.

"Wade? Wade Wilson?" the man responded. Clearly he was expecting Logan to know who he was, but although he seemed vaguely familiar, Logan didn't remember meeting this man before. "Here, this should jog your memory" Wade said as he pulled on a mask. It was red and covered his face, but had two white eyepieces with a wide, black outline."Remember this? Deadpool, remember?"

"Hey, Wade. We're gonna get some breakfast. You coming with?" another man asked. He had short, brown hair and had purple eyes with black irises.

"Right, coming Remy" Wade answered. "See you round Logan. We'll save you something"

"Professor" Logan said as he walked into Professor Xavier's office, where he sat alive and well.

"Hello Logan" Charles answered. "I see that we have some catching up to do."

"Hm, yeah"

"Well, that can wait. Your team is waiting for you in the hall, having breakfast. You wouldn't want to keep them waiting"

Logan went down into the food hall of the school and soon enough found the table where Wade and Remy sat with two other people. Logan recognised one of them as Peter Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, alongside an African-American man who wore a Cowboy hat.

"Hey Logan" the man in the hat said. "Wade's just gonna go and get the food now"

"Okay" Logan said, sitting next to Wade. Logan knew that these people expected him to know them, and he must do due to his alterations in history. However, he had not yet known these people himself.

"You okay Logan"

"Yeah I'm fine, guy"

"It's John. John Wraith."

"Okay, I know this'll sound stupid. But, I barely know any of you"

"Yeah, I know" Wade said. "You went to the past and did something that made all this shit possible. So we'll just explain. I'm Wade Wilson, codename Deadpool. My mutation is an accelerated healing factor(thanks to you) and breaking the fourth wall. My weapons of choice are an almost endless array of lethal weapons."

"I'm Remy Lebeau, codename Gambit. My mutation is the ability to manipulate pure kinetic energy. My weapons of choice are playing cards and my staff."

"John Wraith, codename Kestrel. I can teleport where ever the hell I want. See, now I'm here" Wraith said, before disappearing and then reappearing behind Logan. "And now I'm here"

"You know me Logan. Peter Maximoff, codenamed Quicksilver. With my super speed, I'm the reason mutants aren't allowed in the Olympics."

"And together, we're the X-SWAT. Professor Xavier's special Black-Ops team that pull off secret missions the X men can't pull off. And you're our leader, Logan. Now that we've been reintroduced, Wade, go get the food, will ya?"

"Got it" Wade said, coming back five minutes later with several plates and bottles of Budweiser and one Bushmills in his hands, which he laid on the table. The foods ranged from Chicken to Fish to Steak to cereal and even a bowl of salad with dressing. As soon as they hit the table, the group, including Logan, immediately began to dig into the food. As Wade stuffed his face with a chicken leg (even crunching into the bone as well), saw Kitty walking by, and said "hey, Shadowcat, has somebody been a bad kitty?", to which she simply responded "go fuck yourself, Wilson"

"Hey, you're the one who decided to say no to this" Wade said, showing his muscular arms. "Come on, I'll show ya my pecs!" he continued before taking off his shirt, showing off his torso. "Or if this don't tempt ya, try these. Ya can tell Silver Samurai that his armour may be hard, but it ain't as hard as these abs!". After saying this, he grabbed the plate that Logan had just eaten off of and threw it against his own abs, surprisingly shattering it. Logan asked Quicksilver "is this normal?"

"If that don't float ya boat, I don't know what the fuck will!" Wade ranted before putting his shirt and mask back on. "Oh, women. Ya can't live with 'em and ya can't live without 'em!"

Just then, Storm came in and said "Logan, the Professor has a mission for you."

"A mission?"

Quicksilver said "Yep. You heard her. SWAT, Suit up!"


	2. The Mission

The crew walked into a large white room and each of them walked into one of five doors there. Logan went into one room and came out wearing a black and dark blue kelvar uniform with a red X symbol on both shoulders. He joined the others, who were wearing similar costumes but with their own personal flavours to it. Logan followed them into a jet, which Wade and Peter piloted as Logan, John and Remy strapped in their seatbelts. Eventually, they arrived at the Atlantic Ocean, where Remy(or as he preferred Gambit) and Wade(or as he preferred Deadpool) explained their mission by using computerised holograms.

"Okay, the professor found Sabertooth and Eric Lensherr with a bunch of mutant refugees on an airship headed north" Wade said, showing a hologram of Sabertooth and Magneto, although this picture looked more like the younger Eric that Logan had met in '73.

"Wait, why is he so young?" Logan asked.

"Turns out, after your little back-to-the-future incident, Mystique met a mutant who had the same powers as Kitty" Gambit answered. "She ended up sending herself and Magneto to our time. Although this mutant sent their entire beings there, not just their consciousness"

"So, Magneto was there, trying to get back to '73 when a gang of rogue mutants took their ship hostage eighty-seven minutes ago, led by none other than Bluebs herself" Deadpool explained, showing a picture of the younger Mystique.

"Okay" Logan said. "Deadpool and I will sweep the deck and find Mystique. Quicksilver, you subdue the rogues and help Kestrel and Gambit to get the hostages out"

"You heard the boss. Suit up" Quicksilver said as the group began to equip their weapons. Quicksilver put on his earplugs and goggles, while Gambit grabbed his staff and playing cards, whereas Deadpool packed in more lethal weapons than a Swiss Army knife, before pulling on a blue version of his usual mask.

"We're comin' up on the drop zone, Wolverine" Gambit said through the walkie talkie on his wrist, to which Logan responded "roger that, Gambit. Deadpool, secure your channel 5"

"5 secure" Deadpool responded. Logan found in his station what appeared to be a dark blue mask that covered his whole face save for eyes, ears and mouth, with long spiky eye pieces that stuck up even higher than his hair. Logan reluctantly put on the helmet and opened the drop door. He unsheathed his adamantium claws and jumped down to the sea, streamlining his landing as much as possible. When he landed in the sea, he climbed on deck and took out the standing guard, before progressing down the deck and fighting several others.

"Freeze!" one of the guard's said, pointing an adamant-melting plasma cannon. When suddenly, the guard was shot and fell dead, as Deadpool parachuted next to Logan.

"Gee, thanks"

"I guess I came just in time"

"A few minutes ago could have been better"

"Yeah well, fuck you"

"Alright Deadpool. You go that way and I'll go this way. Try to shut down the ship's security protocol. And if you run into any guards, use non-lethal tactics only."

"Got it" Deadpool answered, drawing a pair of katana swords after Logan left. "Non-lethal decapitations it is, then"

Meanwhile, Kestrel and Gambit hid outside the door where the hostages were being held, Gambit sticking several of his cards to the door. Inside the room, Shingen Yashida stood over the captives, one of whom was a restrained Eric, and said on the phone to one of his minions "ミスティークは、4時間以上前に待つように私に言った。我々は更新プログラムを取得しない、すべての5分間、私は1人質を殺すことをその青い肌の雌犬を教えてください。私はウルヴァリンとフリークの彼のSWATチームが船にあるとの報告を受けています。あなたはすぐにダウンしてそこに警備員を送信するためにある！"

Once he hung up the phone, Shingen looked to Magneto and said "So, Magneto. You are not so powerful when tied up with plaster, are you. I have always wondered why my father was so obsessed with your kind!" before slapping Lensherr across the face, angering him.

Gambit detonated his cards as he and Kestrel stormed the room against swords and gunfire, when suddenly Quicksilver joined them and activated his super speed, almost freezing time around him.

_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do_

With everyone frozen, Quicksilver went over to the guards and subdued them in every way possible. Some he sabotaged into aiming their guns at one another, others he locked in closets. And then he freed the hostages and drew on Shingen's face with a permanent marker, before sticking Shingen's finger up his nose as he slowed down.

_Is to save every day  
'Til eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you_

Meanwhile, Mystique sat in the captain's room, and was reported of the X-SWAT's interference, slamming her fist on the table.

"Viper! Go find Wolverine. And when you do, I want you to kill him, by whatever means necessary!" she ordered, as her associate jumped out of the window to find Logan, as Mystique left the room to do the same.

As she left, Deadpool came in and realised it was empty, taking off his mask and punching himself in the face, saying "shit, shit, shitty, shitter's shit!"

He ran out of the room, radioing Logan to say "Wolverine. Wolverine. Damn it, Logan. I've lost Mystique. I'll circle back to the others to protect the hostages. Logan?"

When suddenly he was attacked by Mystique, who tossed him into the side of the deck.

"Ah, hello Raven" Deadpool said, drawing his katanas.

"I don't answer to my slave name!" Mystique said angrily, as Deadpool used his blunt swords to deflect her strong, powerful attacks. "So, you're the famous Deadpool. Hm, I thought you'd put up more of a fight. Who was I kidding, you're not a man."

"There comes a time where a good man must wear a mask" Wade said, getting out his mask and putting it on. "Do we really have to do this. Why don't I show you what's down here?"

Mystique responded to this by kicking at Deadpool, who grabbed her by the leg and threw her to the floor. But it did not take her long to jump up and sit on Wade's face.

"Wow, this suddenly became the best day ever!" Deadpool cracked, to which Mystique responded with "do you ever shut the fuck up! It's a little annoying!" as she beat him close to a pulp.

"Hey, if you want to see me shut up, watch X-Men Origins: Wolverine. If you can watch past the first ten minutes of course" Wade said as Mystique suddenly fell unconscious. Wade looked up to see Logan holding a steel pipe, having just beaten her over the head with it.

"You're welcome" Logan said sarcastically as he helped Deadpool to his feet. Deadpool ran over to the unconscious Mystique, and took the opportunity to perform a motor-boat on her. As he squeezed her breasts, Wade said "hey hot tits, the pipe I was offering gives way more pleasure."

As this happened, Logan got a message from Gambit.

"Hey Logan, we got Shingen and Viper, we saved the hostages"

Logan responded with "good job team. Mission accomplished."


End file.
